She Won't Confess She's Beautiful
by cleverkateroo
Summary: How I think PPP should have ended // When Carter's plan goes horribly wrong and she ends up way over her head, who will be there to save her? How far will they go to make sure she comes home safely? Ed/Carter, Multichapter.
1. Where's Carter?

-1**Ed**

"Everyone gather round as we announce this years Homecoming Queen!"

I grabbed my camera, weaving my way to the center of the crowd. My gaze flickered momentarily around the crowd to locate Carter -- she was hovering at the edge, as usual. My lips twitched into a slight smile. She looked beautiful in her princess dress, and she was still glowing from her showdown with Donnie mere moments ago. There was something off in her crossed-arms poise, though, but I wrote it off as nerves about the results. _My first mistake, in retrospect... First of many._ My attention redirected to the teacher on stage. _Mistake number two._ Little did I know, that would be the last time I saw Carter for a good while.

"This year's Homecoming Queen is..." I trained my camera, catching my breath. _Carter, Carter, Carter, Cart--_ "Rosie Gonzalez! Congratulations, Rosie!" I released the sigh I'd been holding, feeling the camera dip momentarily in my grasp until I redirected it, catching Rosie's enthusiastic speech with only the half enthusiasm I'd entertained minutes ago. Don't get me wrong, I love Rosie. She's great! But she's no Carter, that's for sure... Carter. Where was she? I turned, expecting to see her applauding in her previous haunt, but the space she once filled was noticeably empty. Carter? I glanced up to the stage to see Rosie staring at the same spot, brow furrowed with concern. Why was she concerned? Where could Carter be? A flash of movement in the back of the gym caught my eye. I squinted, and saw a flash of -- could it be? -- Caribbean blue. _Carter._ My camera was in my pocket in heartbeats as I darted towards the dark corner where I'd seen the blue flash, but I was met with nothing but a door to the boiler closet. Why was Carter in the boiler closet? ..Only one way to find out. I glanced back to see Rosie headed out the front door, and pushed my way quickly into the back hallways of the school. Of course! There was a maze of halls in the boiler area... But still, what in the world was Carter doing back here?

"Carter?" I called hesitantly. My voice sounded harsh and ugly in the severe silence of the hallway, and I quickly decided not to shout again. I just ran, like my life depended on it. _Little did I know, it just might..._

**Carter**

The plan was working beautifully! The ugly bald guy was dragging me through the hallway with an assured smirk that proved his whole-hearted belief that I was Rosie. Haha. I guess I got him pretty well, huh? We rounded a corner a little sharper than I had expected, and I fell, my dress catching on a pipeline. Baldie growled impatiently, his hand grasped a little too tightly around my upper arm. He pulled roughly, dragging me a few feet on my side as I tried to regain my composure. I heard an ugly rip -- oh no he didn't! A glance back confirmed my worst fears; the dress now went only down to my knees, it's former glory a sad looking lump hanging from the pipeline. Ugh. This was a one of a kind! I bet Elegante won't make me another, either, now that Rosie will be able to go home... Darn it.

"Get up!" Baldie hissed, dragging me to my feet. Screw him. I stumbled a few more steps, evidently convincing him that I was good to go, because he began running again. I staggered after him, rolling my eyes a few times. Thank goodness Rosie wasn't going through this, her fragile heart wouldn't be able to take it! That made me feel a little better, knowing I was saving my best friend from this kind of torture. _Best friend..._ Wait. If Rosie was my best friend, then what was Ed? A little voice in the back of my head answered that question, but I tuned it out. The last thing I needed right now was _that _kind of confusion to distract me from the task at hand! I could hear the faint whirring of helicopter blades, and smirked. We were getting close. Baldie was about to get what he deserved! As I was reflecting on this, I guess I missed the entrance of a man dressed almost identically to Baldie, but with less adornments on his uniform. _Loser_. The new man, Boring McBorington, leaned in to Baldie and whispered to him quickly. My forehead scrunched up like it always does when I'm confused. _Ed tells me that all the time..._ Why were they looking at me? What had happened?

"Change of plans, beautiful." Baldie growled, and dragged me down another hallway, towards the side of the school rather than the back. My heart leapt into my throat and my eyes widened -- _Change of plans?! _ No! There couldn't be a change of plans! My dad was waiting in that helicopter! Without him, who knows what would happen to me once they realized I'm not Rosie!? My heart was beating double time as we reached the main boiler room. Baldie grabbed a pair of handcuffs, attaching me to a steam pipe towards the center of the room and running his hand along my shoulders, chuckling. "Everything will be fine soon, Rosalinda. You just wait." Yeah, doubt that.

**Rosie**

My heart pounded as I slipped through the double doors at the front of the school. _Carter_. Where was she? My eyes darted, left to right, as I surveyed the front of the school. Empty. But.. What was that sound? _Helicopter blades... __Carter__. _With a gasp of realization, I set of at a brisk jog towards the side of the school from which originated the helicopter noises. There was a brief episode at the pool involving that prissy girl, I can't think of her name. She's all washed up anyways. _Haha.. all washed up.. haha!_ Anyways. I reached the helicopter, only to find the site abandoned. Were they already inside? I marched up confidently and tapped on the side of the cockpit. The door opened almost immediately, and I stared into the startled gaze of Mr. Mason.

"Mr. Mason?" I gasped softly. He caught his breath, springing out of the helicopter and grabbing my shoulders.

"Rosie! Where is Carter!?" He asked. I stammered, no coherent words coming out. My silence was answer enough. He turned sheet white, grabbing onto the side of the helicopter for support. "Oh God.. You don't think?"

"Mr. Mason, what is going on?!" I asked urgently, not really wanting an answer. He gave me a pained look, and I cringed. Why did he look so upset?

"He's here." _Oh no._


	2. In The Boiler Room

**Ed**

I had been darting through the hallway for only a few moments when a bright blue flash caught my eye. _Carter_! My heart leapt as I scrambled forward, only to find that what I had thought was my plucky, albeit tomboy-ish best friend was, in reality, just a scrap of her dress. My blood ran cold, and I had to sit down as my head spun. _Why is her dress torn_? What could possibly be happening to cause her dress to tear? I felt sick.

"Oh, Cart..." I groaned, holding my head in my hands. Just as I was trying to plan my next move, I heard a door slam and faint voices. _Shit_! Scrambling into a dark corner, I crouched behind a large boiler and peered cautiously out. Two grumpy looking men wearing khaki military uniforms stalked around the corner, grabbing the scrap of Carter's dress I had been examining moments before and throwing it into a burlap sack. They were speaking softly in what sounded like Spanish, and strolled back the direction I had come, disappearing around the corner. I frowned. Why were there military men collecting scraps of Carter's dress? _What the hell_?

"Is the helicopter still there?" A heavy accented voice made me freeze, and I ducked my head. It was another of the uniformed men, this one bald and important looking, based on his medal-laden chest. Huh. Somebody's overcompensating... Wait, _helicopter_!?

"Yes sir." A less important and considerably sweatier man replied, saluting stiffly. I chuckled to myself. Wimp. "The officials are still occupying the outside yard. A young lady has joined them since we were last there, wearing a pale pink gown. She looked familiar, sir." _Rosie... why does Rosie look familiar to these goons?_

"Familiar?" The important man frowned at his crone. "How familiar?"

"Very, sir." The wimpy looking one shifted back and forth on his heels, clearly not wanting to elaborate.

"...Elaborate." _Haha_.

"Well, sir, if we weren't already sure we held Princess Rosalinda in custody, uh, we'd be positive that she was inthehelicopter." The wimpy man was now staring at his hands and twiddling his thumbs with an insistency that was almost sickeningly pathetic. The important man's face turned a bright magenta and he sputtered for a moment. _Princess Rosalinda_? I rubbed my forehead. This is too much.

"What!?" The important man roared. "If Princess Rosalinda is in the helicopter with the US military, then who the hell is the girl in Caribbean Blue that we're holding captive!?" _Carter_! ..._holding captive_!? My face turned pink. The important man had gestured to the hallway behind him when he had said 'holding captive.' Carter must be back there. A moment's examination assured me that I could crawl behind the pipelines unnoticed, as long as I made no noise... And off I went.

**Carter**

_Four... Five... Six..._ I blinked a few times. Six folding chairs laying on the ground in the middle of the room. My school is messed up. _My nose itches. I'm wearing a mask. My life sucks_. How to pass the time... Maybe I could play rock-paper-scissors with myself? _Wait, what?! Carter, you're going crazy_... I heard the door open, and stiffened, holding perfectly still. Maybe they were like t-rexes and only responded to movement? _You're definitely going crazy_. I glanced cautiously over my shoulder, seeing a flash of something dark coming towards me very quickly. _Shit shit shi-- wait. The uglies were wearing khaki, weren't they?_

"Carter!?" _Carter? Why did Baldie just call me Carter?_ I squinted in the dark, and gasped out loud to find I was staring at a very familiar, tux-clad chest.

"Ed!" I hissed angrily, kicking him in the knee. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I would ask you the same thing!" His voice sounded strained, and he leaned down so we were looking eye-to-mask. "Who are those guys? Why are you here? Why are you -- oh my god, Cart, you're handcuffed!"' Well that only took him like five minutes. His calloused hands grabbed my gloved arms, a gentle giant as always, as he examined the damage. I had a cuff on each wrist, the chain passing behind the steam pipe so that I couldn't get away. There were steam valves lining the pipe, which was itself nearly boiling hot. I was sweating just standing here. _Oh God, I look so gross, and in front of Ed too! Wait.. What? This is Ed._ I shook my head, banishing my traitorous thoughts as I gazed up at my best friend. His brow was wrinkled in a worried frown as he finally met my eyes, lips parted ever so slightly. _What I would give to know what's going through his head right now..._

"Ed?" My gentle nudge seemed to startle him out of whatever dreamy reverie he was lost in, and he gasped, returning to reality.

"Cart!" His hands were on my shoulders now, then my back, then my neck, searching for any injury or sign of harm. "What's going on?" It was Ed. I had to tell him.

"Ed... Rosie isn't who she says she is." I whispered, and he scoffed.

"No kidding! But why does that have you handcuffed in the boiler room!?"

"Ed, hear me out!" I glared at him, and he shut up quickly. "She's actually a princess of Costa Luna, but her country was captured by the uglies, and so my dad brought her here to keep her safe. But now they're back and trying to take her back so I tricked her _and _them so that they would take me instead, because my dad is in the helicopter outside, but then they figured it out so they locked me here... Except that they still think I'm Rosie." I hesitated, taking a deep breath. That had been quite a speech. Ed looked shell-shocked, but understandably so. What wasn't so understandable was the look of horrified realization that was creeping on to his face. "Ed?"

"What would they do if they knew you weren't Rosie?" He asked slowly, his eyes dark. I hesitated. That hadn't actually occurred to me.

"Uh, I don't know... Why?" I dreaded his answer.

"Because on my way here, they were talking about a girl in pale pink by the helicopter, and marveling over how she looks exactly like Princess Rosalinda." _Oh shit._ Ed must of seen my terror through the admittedly tiny eye holes, because he tightened his grip on my shoulders, staring me straight in the eye. "Cart, nothing's going to happen. I swear. We're going to get you out of here." Brave words or not, he looked just as terrified as I felt when we heard footsteps and accents approaching.

"We nothing, Ed. Get out of here." I hissed, stepping on his foot hard. He winced, but glared at me.

"What are you talking about!?" He growled back. I rolled my eyes, kicking him in the knee again. He grumbled, but was fairly used to my light abuse. "Cart, I'm not going anywhere!"

"Yes, you are! This is my problem, not yours."

"Bull shit! Carter, you're my best friend." _Those words never hurt like this before_... "I'm not just going to leave you here!"

"Ed, you're no use to either of us if you get caught. Now stop playing hero and _go_!" He had to admit, I had a point there. He gave me a bear hug, squeezing tighter than usual, then scrambled into the shadows. I couldn't see him anymore, but knew in my heart that he was still there. This was Ed. He didn't run away.


	3. Smack

**Ed**

I was crouched behind another boiler, my dark tux melding perfectly in the shadows. From my perch, I still had a perfect view of Carter, who was instants later joined by the two puffy men in khaki.

"Princess Rosalinda!" The important one roared. Carter nodded slightly, not speaking. _Of course, her voice would give her away! Clever, Cart_. "May I inquire why it is that your identical twin just boarded a helicopter manned by the less-than-honorable Major Mason?" _Carter's dad_. Carter shifted uncomfortably, shrugging. "Princess, I'm starting to think you've duped me..." The important man growled. I shifted forward slightly. He sounded really angry.

"The mask, sir!" The wimpy one suggested. I cursed under my breath, easing as close as I could to them without giving up my hiding spot. If they unmasked her...

"Brilliant, Luis." The important man smirked, his gloved hands reaching up to rest gently on either side of Carter's face. I don't think I've ever been as tense as I was in that moment. _Don't touch her_. "Let's see who we really have here." He lifted the full-face mask off of Carter's face, and the game was up. He roared angrily, throwing the mask down on the floor. I saw it crack. "Who are you?!" He demanded. Carter was smirking. _Of course she was_.

"Carter." She replied simply, wisely not including her last name. Being Captain Mason's daughter couldn't bode well.

"Carter _who_?" The important man pressed, squinting at her. Carter's face stayed blank. She was an amazing liar.

"Carter Braun." She replied smoothly. My eyes widened, and my jaw went slack. _Carter Braun_!? Why had she chosen my last name?! She could have used any name... _She could have used Donnie's name_. Ugh, leave it to my stupid subconscious. But it was a valid question...

"Braun? How utterly uninteresting. Why are you in Princess Rosalinda's dress, Carter Braun?" The important man asked. I wrinkled my nose. _Uninteresting? Excuse them_.

"Why aren't you, Baldie?" Carter shot back. I smacked my forehead. New, brave Cart was a nice change, but not when she was flirting with the devil. And... Baldie? _Very fitting, actually_. Baldie didn't seem to find Carter's cheeky response quite as appealing as I did, though. He growled, and grabbed her chin roughly. It was all I could do to keep a worried moan from escaping my lips.  
"I would be more respectful if I were you, Carter Braun." Baldie growled. I curled my lip. _Get off of her_.

**Carter**

Baldie was up in my face, so close that I could feel his hot breath beating on my cheeks. _Ugh. Someone needs a Tic-Tac really badly. _

"You seem to forget yourself... You are nothing to us. What is to keep us from ... _disposing _of you?" Baldie sneered, and I spat in his face. Okay, so it probably wasn't the best idea in hindsight, and it definitely didn't help the situation, but he was just _so close_. Baldie roared, raising his hand and bringing it down hard. **Smack**. The back of his hand connected with my cheek, and in that moment, I was painfully (pun intended) aware of the multiple rings he wore. My head snapped to the side, and through my squinted eyes, I could see a rustle of movement in the shadows. _Ed_. I waved my hand as subtly as I could, warning him back. _Don't move, Ed. Please don't_. The rustling stopped. I laughed softly, picturing the expression he must have. Angry, hurt, pleading, confused. All of Ed's expressions were unique, and they were all equally endearing. _Oh, Ed... _Damn it. "Are we clear?" Baldie's growl snapped me out of my day-dreaming. Evidently, he found it rather incredulous that I was chuckling after his oh-so-badass-backhand. Huh. What an idea.

"Crystal." I hissed, spitting a bit of blood out of my mouth and onto the concrete beneath us. "But if you had any brains at all in that shiny noggin of yours, you'd realize just what a commodity you have here." My lips twitched into a smug grin as Blondie stared at me blankly. _He had no idea_. Admittedly, in terms of adventure movies, it was a little lame of me to be spoon-feeding this to him, but hey. A girl has to have some sense of self-preservation, even such a heroic martyr as myself, and Baldie here just wasn't getting it.

"Excuse me, Miss Braun?" Okay, that was going to take some getting used to. I resisted glancing at where Ed (_my Ed!_) was crouching in the shadows. Hopefully he wasn't reading too far into this... but maybe he should? I don't know anymore.

"You heard me, Baldie." I quirked an eyebrow. "Do I need to spell this out for you two? Twiddly Dee and Twiddly Dumb?" McBorington puffed up like an angry tomato at that comment. Aww, dumdum understand! Ugh. I spoke very slowly and articulated with painstaking care. I swear I could hear Ed bashing his head on the wall. "If you kill me, Rosie will have no reason to come to you. If I live, she will come." Nothing. Not even an eyebrow raise. Let's try again. I gestured with my hands, as much as possible given my obvious hindrances. "Me live, Princess come. Me die, Princess go. Yes?" _Yes_! Success! Realization dawned on Baldie, and he spun around to face McBorington, beaming.

"I have a plan!" He announced, and I rolled my eyes. Why are these guys such idiots?! "We'll use her as _bait_!"'

**Rosie**

Major Mason was staring at me open-mouthed as I stood, shell-shocked by his announcement. _He was here!? The General was here!?_

"Why?" I asked, voice terse with nerves. "Why has he come here? Why is he with Carter? What is going on?"

"Rosie, take deep breaths." I felt Major Mason's warm hands on my shoulders, and forced myself to relax. He reminded me much of my mother. _Oh Mother_... I buried my face in the crook of his neck. He smelled of bait and sand and surf. He smelled like home. _New home_. I took a shuddering breath, sobs threatening in the back of my throat, trying to pull myself together. _Carter needs me_. "When did you last see Carter?"

"In th-the gym." I said slowly, eyes wide as saucers. "She was by the side when I won."

"Oh." Major Mason nodded slightly. "Congratulations?" It was an awkward statement. I felt uncomfortable. "But Rosie, did you see which way she went?"

"I.. uh..." I tried to remember, I did. I just couldn't... I remembered not seeing her. I remembered seeing Ed look concerned. Then he had ran off...

"Which direction did he run?" Major Mason asked suddenly, and I gasped sharply.

"What? Who?" I stared at him. He stared back, confused.

"Ed. You said he ran...?" _Oh. Oops._

"I must have been speaking out loud?" Major Mason nodded, confirming my suspicions. "My apologies... And I'm not quite sure. I get very turned around here. I am not used to this kind of place." I sounded pathetic. Why wasn't I clever enough to help Carter? What was I doing wrong?

"Okay, let's get back in there and see if that helps." Major Mason suggested. I nodded slightly. Then, he froze. I frowned.

"What is it, Major Mason?" I asked softly, touching his arm. His eyes darkened, and he turned around to the women leaning out of the helicopter. The woman from the Princess Protection Program Headquarters, the blonde one. I recognized her.

"Major..." She trailed off. It was clear there was something she wanted to say, but was too frightened to. I willed her to just spit it out. "...This isn't right. We can't lead the princess back in there." Ah. That is why it was so hard for her to say.

"Of course, you're right." Major Mason held his head in his hands, shaking his head slowly. "I was silly to think otherwise. This is real life. Princesses come first." His voice was entirely sincere, however silly it might've sounded, and my heart ached for him. "Carter's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Even I could detect the doubt in his voice as he hauled me up into the helicopter and strapped me in. I gazed out the window as the door shut, tears streaming down my face, and was struck with a sudden deja vu. Helicopters did not bode well for me. "Rosie?" I glanced up, meeting the Major's clouded eyes.

"Yes, sir?" I prompted. My voice wavered, tears still flowing unhindered.

"You... You said Ed followed her?" There was a hint of hope in his tone, the faintest sparkle of optimism in his brown eyes. Optimistic. _Must run in the family_.

"Yes." I smiled a tiny bit. His good cheer was contagious, and I was infected almost immediately, feeling my whole body warm. "Yes, I saw Ed chasing after her."

"Good. That boy has a good head on his shoulders." The Major and I sat in comfortable silence after that, watching the school fade away in the window. I suppose all princesses can't be as heroic as Carter.


	4. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

Of course, you'll have noticed that I haven't been uploading lately.

I apologize sincerely, but am sorry to say that a girl in my class was involved in a car accident a few days ago. She was in critical condition, and passed away this afternoon. I didn't know her well, but all the same, she was close to many of my friends and her passing is a blow to all of us. She was possibly one of the kindest, most wonderful people I have ever met. If you could all keep her and her family in your prayers, I would appreciate it monumentally.

On that note, the next chapter will be up as soon as I can stop crying and finish writing it. Sorry for the wait.

Tell those close to you that you love them. Do it now. Don't wait. The worst things happen to the best people, and you never know when life will rip the most wonderful of us away. The world isn't fair, so God forbid your last words to your best friend be anything but "I Love You."


End file.
